Harry and Ginny
by CaitlinD22
Summary: Harry and Ginny move on with their love life. Can they live happily ever after?
1. Harry and Ginny

Harry's P.O.V.

I woke up inside the Gryffindor dormitory with a yawn. It was the day after the fight with Voldemort.

"Harry!" Ginny came around and asked shyly, "Will you take a walk with me?" I carefully held her hand. She whispered, "Fred's funeral is going to be held today." Suddenly, Ginny pulled me over into a garden hedge. "Well now that You-Know-Who is gone, is there a chance to be together again?" I smiled and replied, "Of course."

Later that day, after the funeral, Ginny and I were talking about Quidditch until Malfoy strutted down the stairs and said with a smirk, "You've got a girlfriend Potter?"

Usually, Ginny would turn a bright shade of magenta, but this time she confidently said "Yes. You're just jealous,aren't you? Hasn't Pansy given up on you ages ago?" Malfoy just replied, "You blood traitor." Then he ran off. We both laughed.

At the Gryffindor dormitory in the nighttime, I met with Ron . "Did you ask her out?!" We both blurted at the same time. Ron went first. "I asked, 'Hermione, would you like to um, be together for some time?' You know what she said. 'Of course Ronald Weasley!'" At this point Ron's grin with too big for his face. "Okay now your turn." I admitted that Ginny was the one who asked me out. "Well mate," Ron said, "at least we're all right."

I knew he was thinking of when he asked Fleur Delacour to the ball. I slept soundly that night.

Ginny's P.O.V.

In the girl's dormitory, I told Hermione about all that had happened today. Hermione squealed and replied, "Ron asked me out too!" We smiled and giggled. "Let's go on a double date tomorrow!" I suggested. We picked The Three Broomsticks.

The next day, I asked Harry and Hermione asked Ron if we could hang out a The Three Broomsticks for a while.

I crossed my fingers. "Okay!" the boys said at the same time. We Apperated there while I did Side Along Apperation with Harry. "Four Butterbeers please." When we got to the table, Ron and Harry said, "We have a surprise for you! Hermione, Side Along Apperate with Ron."

With that, the next thing I knew we were at a sandy beach with rolling dark blue waves. The boys led us to a cabin with a number 22 on it. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

Harry walked me over to a pair of water skies. I slipped them on, and the driver fired up the engine. We were off! How could my day get any better? I flew over the water and realized something. The driver was...


	2. France or Rings?

Ginny's P.O.V.

...Hagrid? "Surprise!" Hagrid boomed. I took a glace at Harry. He was smiling mischievously.

"Come on you lot. Need to show you something." I hung on to the rope and _Woosh_! Hagrid brought us to an island with misty palm trees and there was a fully grown Norweigen Ridgeback!

"Norbert?" Harry jumped back. "Right you are Harry," Hagrid beamed proudly, "Charlie said I could have him back."

Suddenly, Norbert shot out a brilliant puff of fire. Hagrid moaned about how grown up his little baby was.

"Um, Hagrid, how will you get him out of this island?" I questioned. "Well Harry," he started, "I was hoping you would Apperate Norbert to my new hut."

Harry's jaw dropped but said "Fine." _Crack_! He was gone. I poked Hagrid and said, "Do you think Harry's interested in me?" He let out a jolly laugh. "Of course! Do what Mademe Maxime and I did." I doubted it would do me any good but I said, "What?" "Well we went to France for a vacation. Very romantic." I didn't want to admit it, but it was a great idea.

"Okay thanks." I muttered. Then Harry came with another _Crack_!

"Er, Harry? I need private time with Hermione." He looked surprised. "Well, I need time with Ron. I'll bring you to Hermione. _Flash!_ "Hey Hermione. We need to talk." I pulled her outside and she whispered "What?" after Harry and Ron vanished.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but I asked Hagrid for some advice. He said we should take our dates to France!" I blurted.

"Whoa. First off, you saw Hagrid? Second, that's a great idea!" Hermione said with excitement.

"Number one, long story. Number two, I knew you would like it!" I exclaimed.

We got the whole thing planned! Hotel, everything! We were going on Christmas Eve. I couldn't wait. France was here!

Ron's P.O.V.

Meanwhile, we were doing some ring shopping...


	3. Engaging in France

Ron's P.O.V

"My dears, are you favoring a Quidditch player?" the old witch asked at the ring shop.

I nudged Harry. "Um yes!" She looked at us and said , "Follow me."

There, in the container, was a small golden snitch in the middle of a crystal. Harry gasped. "How much?" he whispered in awe? "I would say about 1,000 galleons," she said.

Harry was rich, but did have THAT much money in his bank. "We'll come back later." Harry quickly muttered.

Harry pulled me out of the shop.

"Are you mad? I haven't found Hermione a ring yet!" All he said was "Gringotts."

 _Crack!_ " ," the goblin said. Harry declared, "I wish to enter vault 711!" The goblin nodded wisely. "The Black's vault, I see."

Then all of a sudden, it struck me. Sirius had left all of his possessions with Harry, money included. We traveled to a door as big as Hogwarts! There, sitting inside was about 100,000 Galleons, possibly more! Harry told the goblin that he wanted to draw 2,000 Galleons.

We headed back to the ring shop. "Back so soon?" the witch said. We ran past her and bought the ring. I went to look for the ring for Hermione. I found a gold one with emeralds surrounding it. It was 100 Galleons. We bought it and Harry said, "We give it to them at our next date. "Deal?" I nodded.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Later that night, Ginny and I headed toward the common room, bouncing. "We're going to France!" we chorused. The boys mouths hung open in shock. I could tell it was more then surprise. I glanced at Ginny and she mouthed, _Rings?_

Harry's P.O.V.

Looks like we're getting engaged in France.


End file.
